


The Way Of The Coming Out

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Danny are dating but haven't told their other friends yet, each one finds out differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Of The Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> ((All of my titles are based on GG episodes and such, so yeah,))

***Barry was the first to find out\---

Danny curled around Ross and smiled into his neck. His hands threaded through the smaller's hair, and he breathed in his scent. The mark of an accidental bruise painted the back of Ross' neck from where Dan went to kiss him but ended up smashing his face instead because Ross moved back. Their legs were a messy tangle and the temperature rising from their close proximity. The two had tried to forget about the heat in favour of curling up, but Danny pulled back.

"It's stupid hot out" he groaned. He had wanted to curl up with Ross because, for once, Barry wasn't at the house for the weekend, and he didn't have to grump, and maybe they could have just stayed curled up the whole weekend. They never got time alone together, they were both so busy all the time, and finally they get a little break. Ross' hand grabbed out at Danny trying to pull him back, a desperate need for the contact. Danny's presence had soothed Ross and made him happy even though he could feel the heat coming on in waves. Danny instead of returning to Ross disentangled his limbs from him causing a whine to come from his boyfriend.

"I have an idea" he said as he picked Ross up in his arms. Ross latched on to Dan's neck and peppered him with light pecks and fluttery butterfly kisses. Danny's heart beat a little faster at the feathery feeling of Ross' eyelashes and he sucked in a breath quickly. Danny and Ross hadn't wanted to make their relationship public yet, they wanted to keep it intimate and between them. They were still learning each other, and weren't ready to tell everyone just yet. There was only one room with an air conditioner in the house, and that was the living room. Danny laid Ross on the couch and swiftly turned the air conditioner on. He stood before it, blessing that he and Barry had bought one just in case.

"Up," he said to Ross smiling and pulling him off the couch. He pulled the couch out into a bed and quickly, sheets from the closet in hand the two made the bed and then flopped down on it. The sheets were simple, but smooth and worked to cover them a little, because for some reason being without a cover made them feel farther apart. Finally Dan was comfortable enough to wrap himself around Ross. He curled his arm over Ross' thin waist, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Ross busied himself by wiggling into Dan, nuzzling his neck, and planting kisses on Dan's hands. The two interlocked their legs creating a messy knot.

Danny grabbed the tv remote he had placed on the pull out bed and turned the tv on. It would be nice to have some background noise while they cuddled. Dann peered over Ross head feeling the tight pressure of Ross' small arms over his. Ross held onto Dan's arms as though he was an anchor keeping him from floating away. Ross felt giddy and nervous, his stomach in knots. The faint hum of the tv was on in the background but Ross didn't notice at all. He focused on holding onto and looking at Dan's hands. He, almost, desperately studied them, learning each crease and line, as though he would die if he didn't. Finally content with his knowledge of Dan's hands Ross wiggled around. He turned his body to face Dan and smiled up at him.

Dan's heart nearly melted at the dumb look Ross gave him, a kind of sheepish yet loving smile. Dan kissed Ross' forehead and pulled him closer. Ross nearly squealed with excitement at the contact and then met Dan with a kiss on the lips. It was slow, and gentle. Both were afraid of hurting the other if they rushed. Ross tangled his hands in Dan's hair, their lips constantly grazing each other. Danny pulled him closer feeling pure euphoria in this one beautiful moment. Everything felt perfect, all was right.

The couple hear a loud shuffle of bags and their hearts raced.

Ross buried his head into Dan's chest the noise startled him. Dan wrapped his arms a little tighter and then craned his neck towards the doorway. There stood a disheveled Barry, his mouth agape, and eyes wide staring at the couple.

"Uh, oh god, uh heyyyy Barry." Dan said waving one his hands at Barry before Ross pulled it back and buried himself deeper into Dan's chest.

"Hi guys..." Barry's face flushed at having found his two friends kissing on the couch. He opened his mouth to say something. ' _I support you' 'I don't care, I'm just surprised' 'you're still my friends'_ but none if it came out, so he's stood there opening and closing his mouth like a feeding fish.

"Thought you were out of town this weekend Barry." Dan said quietly, he had moved his free hand to petting Ross' head and ruffling his hair. He felt the heat from Ross face and wished he could see him blushing.

"Yep. Uh, my plans were canceled. So I'm back home." Barry tapped his fingers along his leg before deciding to pick up his bags and not question the relationship from then on. As he passed Dan and Ross, still frozen like a painting, he squeezed each of their shoulders a silent way of telling them he didn't care, and that they were still good. "I have some episodes to edit." He said before heading off to his room. After that it wasn't a problem with Barry. Sure, he wondered how long this had been going on, and why his friends kept it hidden. But it was their business, and he didn't mind. It ment that Ross was over more often, which could be bothersome, but generally all felt well and peaceful.

***Next was Suzy\---

Dan and Ross had been together for a month and a half now, they decided they should tell Suzy. She was the mother of the group, and they knew she would take it well. She wasn't too pushy or nosey in these things, and would support them all the way. They had decided to bring it up over a lunch. Barry and Arin were working on some editing together so they were cleared out of the way.

Suzy had noticed something was off with the two. She could feel a tension when they were in a room, and she'd wondered if they had fought, or maybe they had sex and were having gay freak outs. She could swear she had witnessed them nuzzling each others necks when they thought no one was looking. Or exchanging kisses in the small hallway, quickly and sloppily so as not to get caught.

Now she watched them as they stumbled around each other in the kitchen. They ran into each other hitting their hips together, leaving accidental bruises and scratches. Their arms bumping in attempt to reach for the same items, accidental shutting of fingers in cabinets. What a strange pair of guys. Finally Ross finished making himself lunch and sat across from Suzy. Danny followed suit after grabbing a bag of skittles for his dessert. They both sat in silence contemplating how they were going to do this. Ross grabbed Dan's hand under the table and squeezed it, signalling that he would take the lead for this one, in thanks for handling Barry. Suzy looked at them squinting her eyes in thought. Something was definitely up.

"So." She started casually before returning the room to silence. She ate slowly, making the air in the room heavy with tension knowing she would break one of them and get everything. She contemplated what it could be watching their eyes dart all over the room, except at Suzy.

Ross squeezed Dan's hand once more and sucked in his breath. He quickly, before he even had much time to think, pulled their intertwined hands up smacking them on the table causing both of their hands to feel sore, and bleed a little. Their skin raw from hitting each other by accident, blood came quickly. "Danny and I are dating." Ross shouted out breathlessly, the hit having knocked the wind right out of him. Dan sighed at the ever rambunctious Aussie he was dating. He picked Ross' hand up and kissed it lightly before untangling their hands and leaving to get a first aid kit.

Suzy was a little surprised, but kept it to herself. She quickly closed the distance between herself and Ross and pulled him into a hug. "You didn't have to hide it for so long." She whispered into his ear petting his head and cooing soothing shushes to him. She didn't know how long they had been together, but she could feel the holed up emotion that meant it was too long. "I support you." She hummed a gentle tune into his ear, Suzy often forgot that she was so young, as Ross acted so child like. She whispered love and praise to Ross until Danny returned with the first aid kit.

Dan grabbed Ross hand with his own, already bandaged up. He dabbed an alcohol pad on the area with bruises and cuts and laughed to himself as Ross cringed and whined. He patted a light hit of gauze down and then wrapped up Ross' hand.

"You guys could have told me sooner." Suzy said after a few good laughs at how dramatic Ross was and some gentle teasing shoulder punches.

"Yeah, we probably knew that." Dan said shaking his head, "what can I say, we were nervous." He laughed, truly happy in this moment. "Thanks a lot Suze." He said and embraced her in a hug. Ross then popped his head up inbetween the two and the group burst into hearty laughter. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as they thought it would be.

*** Brian Found out soon after ---

Dan had been distracted for a few months now, maybe two, and Brian didn't know why. When they tried writing music Dan's mind wandered away, and Brian was definitely feeling frustrated. When they finally got the outlines for a new video he urged Dan that they should get started. Dan seemed reluctant, but agreed, and now here they were running around on another set.

Ross had been on the set of NSP videos before, but it felt different because this time he wasn't casted as a part. For a while Brian shook it off as him wanting to see the video, or help if need be, maybe he just didn't have anything better to do. As the days on the set went on he noticed Ross trailing after Danny more often, like a duckling. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different between the two. He decided he would interrogate Danny until he found out what was going on.

In between the filming Dan would sneak off to one of the rooms on the set and just kiss Ross. Ross would leave gentle butterfly kisses on Dan's cheeks and Danny would return the favor by planting kisses on his neck. It was stupid and silly, but they hated being away from each other. They had finally started getting in tune with each other, and they didn't want to loose it. The clumsy bruises of the past were dissapering, only one or two new ones remained. When they finished kissing Dan would rush back out to begin filming another part, his heart racing.

Ross would stand behind the camera and watched as Dan performed, he loved it. It made his heart flutter and made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. When Dan looked towards him the places where Dan left gentle kisses burned a little, as though they were candles gaining more oxygen.

Brian noticed Dan comming back flushed and more excited after every break. He felt the oddness, and knew it was something to do with Ross. Danny was easy to read, never one to hide his emotion, so Brian was just simply intruiged. His mind crossed what could be going on between the two. _'Where they fucking on set?'_ He shook his head, he hopped they weren't, but who knew with Dan.

"Hey, come here I want to show you something." Brian muttered when they had finished for the day pulling Danny aside by his arm. He started by showing Dan some of the newer fan drawings of NSP hoping to ease Dan a little before he began his question assault. They laughed at some of them, and were super happy that they got all of this fan stuff. Danny kept thinking about Ross and longed to kiss him again. His heart beat quickly at the thought, he could still feel a light tickling sensation where Ross had fluttered his eyelashes on his cheeks. He felt his phone buzz and checked it quickly. 'Come kiss me again?' It was Ross. He felt an electricity in his body as he stood up.

"One moment Brian." Dan said as he started to get up for a quick break and some kisses. Brian shook his head at Danny, who gave him a quizzical look in return. Brian grabbed Danny's arm and held with a tight grip.

"Did you and Ross do it here." Brian was quick to ask and pure shock filled Dan's features. Brian only looked at Dan with a stern look, but deep in his eyes you could see a small wrinkle of worry.

"No Brian!" Dan cried before laughing. "God no, we were just doing a little kissing. I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you. Ross and I are dating." He chocked out a few more laughes hitting the table lightly. "Oh." Brian murmured. "Well, no more boyfriend on the set, you are too distracted. Otherwise whatever man." Brian shrugged and shook his head lightly, laughing to himself. What a strange friend he had.

*** Arin was the last one to find out ---

Arin and Dan were casually playing games and recording for some new episodes. The two were lazily spread out on the couch, the heat getting to them. Dan threw his head back and groaned taking a cold water bottol and holding it to his forehead.

"Augh" Arin whined as he died once again on this game. "This is stupid." They had been at it for a few hours now and both needed a break. Five more minuets. Arin watched the timer. "Alright,if don't get it this round we will skip it and move on next episode." He grumbled focusing.

"It's really hot, and we've been at this for way to long." Dan said apologizing for the lack of energy they both had. He tried to fan his face with some papers, but he in,y succeeded in making himself even more hot after.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg!!" Arin screamed. It was finally 10 minuets and he tossed the controler down. "Were done with this." He muttered before turning everything off. He needed a break, especaily since the next recording might be steam train, and Ross was highly excited on this day. He slumped back into the couch and rested his head. He hear Dan mumble about getting up and taking a break but he paid it no mind. He pressed an ice pack to his head, closed his eyes and sighed feeling better all ready.

*Ding*

He heard someone's phone go off. He opened one eye and spotted Dan's phone. Feeling curious he peeked over at the phone. There was a text from Ross. ' _Strange_ ' Arin thought, he could just talk to Dan. They were both here.

'Come and kiss me on your next break? Will be rly good'

Arin looked at the text and nodded not thinking much of it for a few moments. Then it dawned on him. Ross just sent that text. He had noticed something weird was happening between the two, but he figured they would sort it out. Now his mind was curiously buzzing, he wanted to know what they were doing. He tried to will away the wanting of finding out, but it eventually won. He pulled himself up and grumbled something about curiosity being bothersome before walking towards where Dan left to.

He gently padded down the hall ways contemplating turning back, it wasn't really his business. Still curiosity pushed him forward. He heard a bit of soft laughter from the kitchen and he moved to a spot where he could see what was going on, but no one could see him. Ross was curled up on Dan's lap, his face utterly close to Dan's. Danny had his hands on Ross' waist and held him tight. Ross pressed his head into Dan's neck and peppered kisses all over it. Dan sighed wrapping one arm around Ross' waist, letting his other hand ruffle through the Aussie's short hair. He leaned his head down and kissed Ross on the nose, the two of them just sitting together. Danny whispered something Arin couldn't hear into Ross' ear causing a small fit of laughter from him. Ross kissed Danny on the lips, letting their lips mingle and learn each other again before murmuring about getting back to recording. Arin rushed back to the recording room, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

He leaned his head back and waited for Dan to return, likely with Ross in tow. Once Dan had situated himself on the couch, and Ross on the floor saying it was too hot in the room to sit so close Arin had Ross start up the newest Steam Train game. The three were laughing at this game, making jokes and dieing many times. Once and a while Arin would notice Dan having a prolonged glance at Ross, he could see the tenderness in his eyes and Arin was happy for them. That didn't mean that he wouldn't joke around with them.

"Ross, I know you said it was hot, but why don't you join us on the couch?" Arin asked patting the empty seat next to him. Ross slid into the seat, the heat felt much more powerful. All he wanted to do was curl up with Dan and give each other kisses. He died once again, and passed the controller to Dan. Their hands brushed and they both lingered there for a moment, staring at their contact. Dan pulled his hand and the controller away snapping them both back to Steam Train.

Arin was ready now. He threw his arms back behind his two friends, as though he was getting himself situated. He smiled lightly and then coughed a bit, he was happy making this as dramatic as possible.

"Ahem." He started. "So I witnessed something very, intruiging today." He laughed a little. Dan and Ross nodded and made little noises for him to go on. "It was quite the sight." He wanted to drag this out a little. "You'll probably find this funny." He took a deep breath, it was time. "I saw two dorks I know, kissing in the kitchen." Ross and Danny froze. "They would be none other than your dear conductors, Ross and Danny!" He laughed and then Ross and Danny joined in. Before they knew it the three were laughing with almost no sign of stopping. Ross playfully hit Arin who only cackled in return. Danny was bent over in a fit of laughter. Out of breath they slowly stopped laughing wiping tears from their eyes. "Yep." Danny said. "I'm dating Ross." He chuckled at this thought, for how novel it was. Once he might never have dreamed of dating Ross but here they were. "And I'm dating Danny!" Ross said excitedly bouncing up and down on the couch causing Arin to lightly push him. Everything had worked out, and now everyone knew, so what could they worry about.

They were in their own state of bliss, and now they had welcomed their friends into it as well.


End file.
